Double the Trouble
by Ryuu Ken
Summary: Determined to take the fight to Voldemort, Harry decides drastic measures are needed. A new player enters the arena in the form of Lord Black. Fighting fire with fire, Harry struggles to thwart the Dark Lord. Needless to say, Dumbledore does not approve


Dislaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. That would be J.K. Rowling.

Prologue:

**Date: 8h of September, one week into Hogwart's new schoolyear**

"Now fate and destiny are strange concepts. It is said that one can defy fate, but not fight destiny. Some believe that we are born with a purpose in life; a destiny. Others, mostly more cinical inclined, follow the belief that we create our own destiny. Does fighting one's destiny really work? For example, if it was a man's destiny to kill his best friend and the man would chose to fight his destiny by staying away from his best friend. Not now what happened, or as fate would have, the best friend destined to die got flattened by a bus and died before he could reach a hospital. Now the real twist on this story is that the man who stayed away always waited with the his best friend at that particular bus stop where the latter got hit. So, in a way, the man destiend to kill his best friend did so, he killed by his inactions and lack of presence. Maybe by being there he could have saved his friend, and maybe he couldn't. The lesson of this story is; there is nothing that can dictate or tell you what the right course of action is. The only thing you can do, is make a choice with your heart and can support with your entire being. Or, as my friend every eloquently puts it, "life life and kick ass, screw the consequences".

And he is right. To Hell with destiny and all that crap, fate be damned! It's my life and I will be the only one who will tell myself how to run it.

Enough ranting on that. Have you ever heard of the Butterfly-effect? No? Guessed not. It's actually a crazy-sounding theory that stated that a butterfly flapping its wings in Brazil can cause a storm in Texas. This theory is aptly named 'The Chaos Theory'.

And the idea certainly holds merit. It is undoubtably so that one small event can have far-reaching consequences, sort of like dropping bepples into a pond. Just watch the ripples increase in size. The bigger the object, the larger the splash and thus the larger the ripples.

In my case, the butterfly was the size of an adult dragon, the pebble the size of a house, the ripples able to spread across the ocean and the splash was the size of a freaking tsunami.

Needles to say, the shock shook me out of my stupor and shoved my shortcomings into my face. Ever had someons slap you in the face, hard, because you were being stupid? Or empty a bucked full of ice cold water over your head in order to wake you up? 'Cos that's what happened to me.

You see, I'm a born survivor. I'm like weed, Iflourish in the most extreme conditions. It infuriates my enemies to no end. I keep finding myself fighting odds and I cvan tell you, a lifetime of fighting ingrains oneself with a healthy amount of cunning and sense of preservation. Oafter all, if you ain't the biggest bully in the park, you better be the smartest.

But it is tiring I can tell you. I've spent my entire childhood blending in, keeping track of possible favors I could extend in exchange for goodwill, mind my surroundings, outsmarting bullies and generally staying three steps ahead of my relatives. It's tiring.

Did you know that I used to have an emergency food supply in case I was sent to my 'room' without supper. This usually happened Thursdays, the day my Uncle got his weekly letter from his sister Marge. I managed to find out why he was prone to punishing me after stealing one of Marge's ltters, but I'll tell you more about my endearing relatives later.

Where was I? Ah yes, the emergency stash. I funded it by supplying my upperclassmen with answers to their schoolwork. Sometimes I'd also nick pop quizes in advance. Some minor lockpicking skills and some sleigh of hand was all that was needed.

But as I said, such a lifestyle is extremely taxing, especially since it had always been only me against numerous others.

And so it happened that, at the tender age of eleven when the situation presented itself to lead a niec life filled with comforts, I vowed to lock away that part of me that had kept me alive and sane for the first ten years of my life. At the time, it seemed like the right thing to do, as I now had friends for the first time in my life. Friends I could rely on, build on and share my adventures with.

As time passed on, my days of scheming and being cunning faded away, until they ressembeled nothing more than a vague dream, and at times a childhood nightmare.

On hindsight, I think I wished so desperately to fit in, that I denied a part of who I was and tried my very best to be someone else, something that I wasn't. And the funniest thing was that I actually managed to fool everbody, including myself as well.

So I continued with my happy, and cunningles life. That is, until the pebble hit the pond. My wake-up call was my godfather being sent through the veil, killing him. He was my ticket to a Dursley-free life and my last link to my dead parents. And I managed to get him killed. Well, not directly of course, but that's a way too long story to tell you.

Anyway, that's where I drew the line. Leading an easy life was nice, fun even, but it was getting the people around me killed, not to mention it endagered my own life.

So I'm back. And I'm guessing that I'll probably surprise plenty people and my friends won't recognize me. I'm not sure if they'll approve of the new me, maybe they'll even think I've turned Dark, I'm not sure what they'll think. You see, I'm not just any normal person, I'm a wizard, wand and all. Now, I know what you're thinking. Your're thinking I'm a nutcase, but here watch. Avis.

Pretty neat righ? But ther's a downside to my magic. I've got this phsyco evil wizard after me that wants to kill me.

Problem is, I want to live so I'm trying to stay alive here. And until a couple months ago, I was content to try and ignore the threat this guy was, but not anymore. I'm going to take the fight to him now, and he'd better be ready.

But for me to be effective, I'm going to have to fight his way, something my friends can't understand and would never dream of doing.

So I'm guessing they aren't going to like the new me at all, which is too bad since they still are my friends. The last time I saw them was at my Godfather's will. That was a month ago and I've been training since that day.

And tomorrow I'll see them again, 'cause I'll be going back to school then. They're going to be mighty surprised. Of course I'm not going back just for my friends, no, I've got ulterior motives. I need some things I can only get at Hogwarts, so that's why I'm really going back, that and seeing my friends of course.

I can hear you wondering why the hell I'm telling you this, well the truth is that I haven't spoken to a living person for quite some time and I needed and get all these things of my chest.

I'm pretty nervous about meeting everybody again, not to mention all these crazy plans I got up and running. So I just needed someone to talk to.

Well, I'm going. It was a pleasure to talk to you but my train is about to leave. And don't your worry, I'm sure you'll have forgotten all about me this time tomorrow.

Oh, and _Obliviate._"

Sighing, Harry put his wand away. Rising to his feet he cast a last look on the homeless man he had just obliviated. Satisfied the man was okay, the young wizard turned around and headed towards the train station.

Chapter 1:

One month after the battle at the Ministry of Magic 

Harry grinned. Normally, it would not have bothered Albus Dumbledore if Harry Potter had grinned. But the circumstance under which the notorious Boy-Who-Lived grinned was a bit unusal. They stood in the park, not far from Privet Drive. To his left stood Alastor Moody, a famous, albeit slightly paranoid, ex-auror. And to his right stood Nymphadora Tonks, an Auror and also a Metamorphmagus. Both had their wands out, but had them pointing towards the ground.

Across the wizened wizard stood Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, defeater of Voldemort and a dozen other titles. The raven-haired teenager stood proud, with a defiant glint in his eyes and a grin on his face that seemed to mock the three that stood in front of him.

"Please Harry, must we fight like this?" Dumbledore reproached the youngster. "I know that you are going through a tough time, but wouldn't it be nice to see and speak with your friends again?", the Supreme Mugwump attempted to bait Harry.

Harry's answer was a bout of mocking laughter. Ignoring the stern glance Tonks sent him, Harry casually retrieved his wand from his pocket, making Moody twitch, and held it loosely in his right hand. "You just don't get it do you, old man? There's no way in hell I'm going back to Grimmauld Place." Keeping a close eye his opponents, Harry slid into a duelling stance. His knees were bent and his weight had been equally divided.

Instincts kicked in as Moody trained his wand of the rebellious teenager. "You're outnumbered and outclassed laddy. Seems to me you're going back to HQ", Moody said.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Why thank you for pointing that out for me", he dryly informed the grizzled ex-auror. Ignoring the snicker that came from Tonks, Harry steadied his wand on his headmaster. "Whether or not I win is not the point I'm trying to make. You're going to have to force me to come with you."

With a sigh, Dumbledore nodded to a person behind Harry and watched as a red light hit the scarred teenager from behind before his was able to dodge. From underneath an invisibilty cloak came Bill Weasley. Resisting the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose because of the unexpected attitude his charge had developed, Dumbledore motioned towards the prone figure of Harry Potter. "William, if you could please get Harry to Headquarters? Alastar, Nymphadora, please return to Privet Drive and pick up Harry's possessions."

After a few nods, and scowl from Tonks, the quartet parted ways.

"But why would he attack the Headmaster?"

"Ron, please be quiet, you'll wake Harry!"

A small groan from the wizard in question quickly was followed by the fading padding of footsteps. "Harry, Harry, can you hear me? Ron's gone and get Dumbledore."

Ignoring the grating sound of Hermione's voice, who was trying to get his attention, Harry groggily tried to survey his surroundings. It seemed he was back in Grimmauld Place. He guessed that the room he was in had been a guest room a long time ago, now the curtains were moldy and the floor decaying. The once so proud Black family crest on the sheets had faded and of the former glory remained nothing.

Spotting his clothes on the nightstand, Harry stepped out of bed. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a blushing Hermione turn around and pointedly looking the other way.

"Call me if you are decent."

Smirking at her prudishnes, Harry quickly donned his clothes after having confirmed that they had not been checked for hidden magical items. Harry inwardly shrugged, he couldn't be held responsible if they underestimated them.

Getting into clothes that fit him still was a new experience for Harry, but something he could certainly get used to. Looking himself over, Harry couldn't help but chuckle. In his cargopants, tight t-shirt and fashionable sneakers he looked nothing like the skinny little runt he had been at the start of his vacation.

Hearing a pair of footsteps approaching, Harry knew he had to move quick. Removing several studs from his belt, Harry watched in satisfaction as the trasfigured potion vials changed back into their original form. A devillish grin spread across his face as he prepared his escape.

Albus Dumbledore was Headmaster of Hogwarts, Supreme Mugwump, Defeater of Grindlewald amongst many other things, so it was logical that he knew something was wrong the moment he opened the door. The signs were rather obvious actually, but the acient wizard also picked up the more subtle signs.

The dense smoke that obscured him from seeing his own feet, were a dead give-away that something was wrong. Then there was the unconcious figure of one Hermione Jane Granger, another obvious indication. However, his legimens scans did not register another unocludded mind, a more obscure hint. And the last clue Albus Dumbledore could figure out before everything went black was the fact that Harry's bed was empty.

With a small degree of satisfaction, Harry watched Dumbledore slump to the ground. His grin widened when he heard the large smack the old man made colliding with the floor. "Ouch, that has to leave a mark in the morning." A second thump was heard as Ron Weasley also fell to the potent air-born potion Harry had liberally spread after taking the antidote.

The raiven-haired teenager knew that the only reason he had gotten the drop on Dumbledore was because the bearded meddler simple did not expect this kind of surprise. Enjoying the situatin while it lasted, Harry Potter quickly grabbed the nearest wand, which happened to be Dumbledore's and stealthily exited the door.

Making sure the landing was clear, Harry headed towards the nearest exit, which happened to be the front door. Unfortunately he would have to descend two staircases before getting to the door. Sticking to as much shadows as possible, Harry started his descend of the first staircase.

It was at the bottom of the first staircase that he found his first obstacle. It was a rather morose looking Remus Lupin talking to Tonks, who was trying to cheer the werewolf up. Harry knew that Remus was being distracted, not to mention depressed, was the only reason the werewolf hadn´t sniffed him out yet, literally.

"I'm telling you Remus, Harry looked as fine as rain. He's been working out and finally got him some clothes that actually fit. The girls are going te be throwing themselves at him."

Remus sighed. "I know, it's just that I wanted to be there for him when he was mourning for Sirius. I don't want him to push his grief away." After a second inspection, the werewolf looked even more tired then usual. Surpressing a pang of guilt and grief that shot through him, Harry quickly put a lid to his emotions. In this kind of situation emotions only got in the way and led to rash decisions.

Narrowing her eyes at Remus, Tonks shifted her hair into a copy of McGonnigal's. "Pushing grief away, hm? Sounds more like something you'd do. Remember, you won't be any help to Harry if you're broken with grief yourselves."

Remus was saved from the answer by a large commotion in the form of the twins running out of the kitched, laughing their heads off as an irate, and rahter thoroughly pranked, Ginny Weasley chased after them with a frying pan in her hand.

Mentally thanking whatever deity had inspired the distraction, Harry used it to his utmost advantage. Darting past a stunned Tonks and Lupin, Harry ignored the stairs altogether and threw himself over the bannister and fell the last floor. Landing surprisingly nimble on his feet amongst, almost knocking over a stunned George (or was it Fred?), Harry hand was on the doorknob when a roared "Incarcerous", forced him to leap away from his way out.

"Damn, and that was bloody close!" Harry exclaimed as he raised he borrowed want and trained it on the one that had tried to curse him, Mad-eye Moody.

"Watch your language Potter." the ex-auror softly growled. "And where did you think you were going?" Seeing his opponent shift into the same fighting stance he was in himself, he barked out, "Weasley, Weasley, help me keep Potter here from escaping."

Seeing the twins reaching for their wands, Harry faked a look of hurt. "Et tu Fred, George?" Harry knew that Dumbledore would quickly awake from his potion induced slumber so time was of the essence.

"We're very sorry Harry," the twins chorused. "But we need you to be at Sirius' will so his money doesn't go to the Maltfoys and by extention You-Know-Who." Both had the decency to look as if they would rather not draw wands on him.

Nodding, Harry dropped the fake expression on his face. Instead his face became blank as his eyes took a shine of determination that could move mountains. By now, Remus and Tonks had come to their senses and were making their way towards Harry.

"Although I don't know why, I will be at Sirius' will. Unfortunately, I have other things to do." As soon as the last sentence left his lips, Harry lowered his wand a fraction and blasted the floor to smithereens with a Reducto. As debris flew everywhere, causing the assembled people to scatter, Harry dropped to his knees, and quickly followed up with two stunners. Knowing the more experience fighters would have his postion from the flashes of red light, Harry quickly rolled towards the door and stood. With a simple wave of his wand, and a muttered "Avis.", a flock of birds added to the confusion.

Using the confusion and resulting chaos to his advantage, Harry swiftly opened the door, hailed a cab, and disappeared into the Muggle world of London City.


End file.
